Survival of the Fittest
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: Grimmjow is thrown into a world that is lost to him. Being unfamiliar with the territory he is in, he has to rely on the help of a native to the area. But he wants to go home; in order to do so though, he has to learn how he got there and why he was there. Then maybe he could learn what is going on.


**Okay, I know this isn't what the poll listed. Please don't go bombarding me with questions about "what happened to this one or that one" Mkay? If you want to know why I haven't written any of the ones that were listed in the poll, please refer to my profile thingy. I have the reason there. Anyway, this is something I really got into a few days ago. And I've been planning this thing out for the passed few days. I've even enlisted the help of a friend of mine IRL who is also an artist and she loves to read my stories. She's also one hell of a critic/beta.**

* * *

"Thanks, come see us again sometime Grimmjow!" He heard the clerk of the convenience store call out to him. He stopped by just after school to grab a snack that he could devour during his homework. Despite what most people at his school believed, he was one of the top students in his school. He had high marks, his teachers loved him, he had perfect attendance, and he was one of the most popular guys there were. But it all seemed boring to him. There was no spontaneity there, and there was nothing that inspired him to do any better than he was already doing.

With a wave to the clerk, he rubbed his head thoughtlessly before shoving both hands in his pockets.

As Grimmjow got around twenty feet from the entrance of the store, he heard a voice. It was on the edge of the wind, but it spoke words. Words that he couldn't understand. He heard them speak before they disappeared. Looking around in all directions, Grimmjow's brow arched. "What the hell?" He questioned before thinking someone was probably screaming in some other language he didn't know somewhere.

He started walking again before the wind picked up stronger and the voice came back even louder, this time it sounded as if the wind itself was speaking to him in that other language. He was about to question who was there, but the wind grew stronger and his own words were drowned out by the vortex that began to whirl around his body. He couldn't see out of the walls of wind that surrounded him now, leaves and small sticks swam through the air viciously; sticks whipped to and fro, striking exposed skin, leaving lacerations in their wake.

As the wind licked around him, his head spun with confusion and worry. What was going on? What was with this wind?

With wide eyes, he fell. He couldn't turn, he couldn't shift his position, due to the air pressure, as he was hurtling toward the ground. How had he gotten in the air? Why was he falling? And where on Earth was he going to land?

With a sigh, he shook his head. He couldn't believe this, on such a beautiful night, he was going to crash into the ground with a splat. How was this his destiny. Why was he meant to just live a boring life, living with his mother, father, and super 'smart' little sister. Well at least he knew he wouldn't have to deal with them ever again when he died right? Well goodbye world-

With those thoughts running through his mind, Grimmjow didn't expect the large splash or the rush of cold water over his form when he hit the surface of the world. He was so caught up in his thoughts of why he was there and how he was about to die that he hadn't heard the waterfall that was laying a few yards from where he was.

Breaking the surface with a sharp intake of breath, Grimmjow's limbs automatically started to shift under the soft waves to keep him afloat. With heavy breaths, he looked around. There was no buildings in sight. In fact, the blue haired male was sitting in the middle of a lake that had a waterfall running off into it. There stood larger-than-life redwood trees, so thick around that it would take a good minute just to run around the trunk. The waterfall didn't even stand as high as one tree. Swimming to the nearest stone that protruded from the waves, he grabbed hold with weak arms. The pressure of the wind, the force he hit the water at, and the need to stay afloat altogether caused his limbs to instantly feel weakened. He was unsure of what was going on or where he was. But he knew that he would need to stay alive if he planned on finding out.

Pulling himself up onto the stone, he laid on it, facing the sky. He didn't recognize the sky here. The stars weren't in the right positions. He was sure the Orian constellation was right above him just moments. But now, it was no where in sight. With a growl, Gimmjow just closed his eyes. "I can't believe this." He said with a sigh.

Standing on the stone, he turned to look at the shore. He was a good hundred feet from it at the very least. With yet another sigh, Grimmjow shook his head before jumping off the rock to swim the distance. It was a good thing that he was on both the swim team and the track team at school.

The swim didn't take him any longer than maybe a minute and a half before he was able to reach down and touch the soft mud-like clay that sat at the bottom of the lake. With heavy breaths he crawled out of the water and onto the shore. Why was he so out of breath? It felt like he hadn't swam in months, despite having done so just the day before.

Flipping on his back, his chest rose quickly before deflating and resting for just a millisecond before rising once more. He let his eyes shut for what felt like a second before he felt something wet pattering against his face. Opening one eye, Grimmjow looked up to see a massive face looking down at him. But it wasn't a human's face.

His eyes went wide with panic as he quickly jumped up causing the animal to yelp with surprise and stumble backward. "Woah woah!" A voice called from behind the animal. Grimmjow backed away from the beast, looking for a quick escape. He still didn't get a good look at the creature that startled him; but when he realized there was a voice coming from the beast, he stopped in his tracks before turning to the thing with surprise.

A wolf. It was massive, larger than himself. The animal stood almost as tall as he did. Now Grimmjow wasn't a short guy, standing at six foot, three inches, he was usually quite proud of himself for being this tall. But the animal alone stood at least six feet?

"Did you just speak?" He questioned with a raised brow.

The beast growled lowly at him before a voice spoke once again. "Hang on Shiro." The voice said to the white furred wolf. Sitting up straight on the back of the animal sat a boy who looked at most, eighteen years old. Grimmjow himself was nineteen so they didn't look too different in age. The boy however, sat there with bright orange hair. Grimmjow couldn't see the color of his eyes, but he could make out the hair no problem with the light of the moon shining down. "Who are you?" The boy questioned with curiosity in his voice. It looked as though the boy had never seen another human by the expression on his face.

"I'm Grimmjow, where am I, and who are you?" The blue haired boy asked as he still eyed the animal in front of him. The animal was massive, it kind of scared the hell out of him due to it's sheer size. But thankfully, his heart was starting to slow it's pace as he realized that the boy on the beast's back had it under his control. "And what is this guy?" He inquired with a gesture toward the wolf.

The boy raised a brow at the blue haired male named Grimmjow. "You are in the redwood of lost souls." He stated as though Grimmjow was a little slower than the average person. There was clear confusion on the orange haired male's face. "He's a dire wolf. Have you not ever seen one? They usually reside in the tundra so it's normal for some to not know their face."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Dire wolf? The dire wolf was an extinct animal that hadn't existed in thousands of years. So how was this animal one? Grimmjow almost stated this before the clouds moved from the moon's path. The light lit up the male's face, and his whole body really. He was beautiful, for a guy that is. Grimmjow adverted his eyes for just a moment before getting his composure back again and looking back toward the other. He took in the boy's clothes. The cloth that was around his legs looked as though it were made of white animal fur. The piece that covered the chest and arms looked more like a black colored leather, or possibly the skin of a large lizard or snake possibly. The skin looked rough but it shone with a glare. The piece only covered the male's chest and biceps however, leaving his muscular stomach and forearms exposed to the elements. The boy bore no shoes of any kind; if Grimmjow could tell by the dirtiness that he could see from the bottoms of his feet.

Just as Grimmjow was about to ask again as to who this boy was, a loud bone chilling roar came through the forest. The boy seemed to jump as well from the sudden noise, and even the wolf seemed at edge instantly. The two looked toward the forest quickly before turning to Grimmjow. "Get on!" The boy hollered as he turned the wolf to the side for Grimmjow. Raising a brow and jerking his head in surprise.

"What? Why? What was that noise?" He asked as he moved toward the wolf. The boy said nothing as he reached down, grabbing Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and yanking him atop the wolf.

"Hold on!" He hollered before patting the wolf's head twice. The animal instantly took off at high speeds; Grimmjow wasn't ready for the speed as he almost fell off. Thankfully that short warning gave him enough time to grip the wolf's fur. He felt bad because he was sure he was pulling a few pieces out; the wolf surely wouldn't like him after this.

"Slow down!" Grimmjow called as he tried his best to hold on, but his grip was slipping. Just as his hands released the fur, the orange haired boy's hand shot out and grabbed Grimmjow's collar once again. Bringing him up onto the wolf once more, he made sure not to release the large patch of fur in front of him all the while he didn't let go of Grimmjow's clothes.

"Sit properly and hold onto me!" The boy hollered at the blue haired male. He tried his best to get atop the moving beast, but the struggle was real enough for him as the animal bounced to and fro. Once he finally straddled the animal's back however, he wrapped both arms around the orange haired male's slim, but muscular form, he didn't mean to do what he did here though. His hands instantly went for the wolf's fur in front of the boy who sat ahead of him; placing his hands directly between the orange's legs.

If they weren't running as they were, he wouldn't have even tried to hold onto the male in front of him. But since he'd rather not fall from the beast's back, he held on for dear life. "There! Shiro, the felled redwood!" He said as he leaned over the animal's head, pointing toward a fallen tree that seemed to have been hollowed out either by an animal or time and insects.

As the massive animal raced toward the hole that lead through the huge tree. Just as they made it into the tree, a large pounding noise came from behind them. The wolf skidded to a halt in the tree; there were two exits. One on either end of the fallen piece. In the distance, Grimmjow could hear rushing water. He hadn't seen any, so he figured there might be some ahead. But that wasn't the only noise that came through the two openings. The sound of the pounding came more pronounced as it got closer and closer. The orange haired boy hopped off the wolf, telling the animal to stay put. He ran to the end of the wood that they had just come through. Peaking through the edge, it was obvious that he instantly became frightened as he bolted back toward the wolf and Grimmjow.

"What is it?" Grimmjow questioned as the other got closer. But when he asked that simple question, the ground pounded and shook irregularly. The orange haired male jumped and grabbed Grimmjow, tackling him to the ground with a hand over his mouth. The boy had a panicked look on his face, eyes wide and lips pushed together. His breathing was heavy but silent. He held a finger to his lips as if to say quiet without words spoken.

As the orange haired male looked back toward the entrance, he still held that quieted panic in his form. Grimmjow wasn't sure what was going on, but his eyes followed the others toward the large hole. He almost pushed the other off due to nothing showing, but the rumble of the ground and the shake of the log they were in told him it was big. If that wasn't enough however, the leg that slammed down in front of them was a good giveaway. The creature's leg alone stood higher than the entrance of the log. Most animals, if not all, that Grimmjow knew of would have been able to fit inside this log, but the leg of this beast alone scared him enough to keep quiet and still.

The rumbling continued as the beast moved onward toward a direction Grimmjow was glad he was not in. Despite the creature having left, and the rumbling heading away from their direction, the boy had yet to remove his hand from Grimmjow's lips. But it didn't last long as that head of orange hair fell onto Grimmjow's chest, the boy's breathing was loud now as he took in breath after breath of air. "What the hell were you thinking?" The boy whispered, Grimmjow guessing to him.

"What do you mean? I don't know what's going on here." He said as he forcibly pushed the male off him and sat up. The orange haired male looked surprised by the action, but shook it from his mind easily.

"That was a Spino, if he'd heard you, we would be at the bottom of the valley right now, probably dead." It took Grimmjow a moment to register what the other was saying. A spino?

"What the hell is a Spino?" He asked. The orange haired male now looked utterly lost by Grimmjow's question. As though it were the stupidest question there was.

"Spinosaurus, he's what was out there." Gimmjow knew now that his eyes were bugging out here. That was impossible right? Sure he'd seen the Jurrasic Park movies, but to have a real life dinosaur that would probably eat him just wondering around? There was no way that there would be one without people hunting it down to examine it or something like that.

"Where the fuck am I?" Grimmjow now stood up tall, he was taller than this boy by at least seven inches. "Where the fuck am I and who the fuck are you?" He demanded now as he made his way toward the opening of the tree. "This is so fucked up! There's no way that a spinosaurus would go unnoticed by the world, by any government. For real. This isn't real right? Some sick joke maybe? Wolves that are bigger than me? Spinosaurus!? Did I hit my head or something? Am I dead?!" He turned around to face the boy who was just standing there startled from the sudden and insane outbursts. He also looked utterly confused still.  
"Am I even on Earth still?!" He yelled.

That seemed to have struck something in the boy as he recoiled and finally became animated from his fish look. "Earth? What's earth?" With that simple question, Grimmjow was at a loss of words. What was Earth? He didn't know what to say to that.

"The ground we are standing on. What do you call this planet?"

"The ground is the ground, what is a planet?"

Grimmjow was now not only confused, but he felt slightly stupider just asking this guy these questions.

Grabbing the boy by the arm, he pulled him along. He'd completely forgotten about the large white wolf that stood behind the boy; only remembering thanks to it's aggressive growling at him.

"Oh shut it Fido, I need to show him something." He said to the animal before he pulled the boy out of the hollowed out log. Pointing to the moon, he raised a brow. The boy looked up, looked at the moon, than to the blue haired male. He shrugged as if not understanding. "What do you call that?"

"Oh! That's Luna." He said with a smile before he looked toward the moon once more.

"Luna... That means moon. It's the same damn thing. Now, the moon, orbits the Earth right?" Grimmjow tried to gesture with his hands, waving them in circles. The boy in front of him was taken aback by the antics, and even seemed a little frightened at first. The wolf now growled more at Grimmjow.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow immediately turned and started off toward the redwood forest once more. "I'll figure it out on my own."

"Not that way!" The boy hollered from behind him. Grimmjow looked back toward him with a raised brow. "My village is this way! There may be someone there who can help you!" He said with a wave of his hand in that direction. Grimmjow thought for a moment. He would have instantly said no, if his mind wasn't lingering on the fact that there is a six-foot wolf standing right before him. If the wolves in this area of the world were this big, than how big would the bears be? Then there was the Spino issue. What if he ran into that thing again?

With a reluctant sigh, Grimmjow walked back toward the boy. "At least tell me your name." He said as he walked passed the boy in the direction he'd been pointing in, saying his home was that way.

"My name is Ichigo. And this is Shiro." He said as he rubbed the wolf's chin, walking beside Grimmjow. The blue haired man shook his head.

"Where I'm from, Ichigo means Strawberry." He said with a chuckle. The other boy raised a brow and tilted his head.

The look on his face made Grimmjow laugh a little, "it's a small red berry that's really juicy." He said with a laugh. The boy's face turned as red as the fruit they were just speaking of.

"I am not a berry!" He screamed in sheer embarrassment. This made Grimmjow laugh even harder now, and even made the wolf make a noise similar to a laugh. If wolves could laugh of course.

* * *

 **Okay, so this doesn't exactly explain a whole lot does it? No? Well it's not really supposed to. You're gonna be just as lost as Grimmjow is until he learns exactly what is going on. So tell me are you lost? Are you worried? I know I know, I killed off fun, important, lovable characters before. I might do it again... Dun dun duuuuuuunn~~ Well don't worry, I won't kill anyone this early. Let me know what you all think. Tell me! Also, I'll say it here too. I'm going back to school again here soon, so don't antagonize me for posts when I have homework too. Thank you, and I love my readers.  
**


End file.
